Run Little Rose, Run!
by LadyKharis
Summary: Sequel to Brothers Through Everything! I don't own Sonic and them, obviously.-Run little Rose, fast as you can. Running with a little fox, clutching your hand. Run little Rose Run! While you still can. When Sonic finds you, it could be the end...
1. Can't Run

A heavy growl echoed dangerously into the late morning air. It's creator staring at the empty nest of hay where he had expected to see a small bundle of soft yellow fur and two twin tails.

Streams of oil dropped off his torn gloves like black rivers of blood, proof of the dark deed he had set out to accomplish during the night. Throwing his head back as his gleaming cobalt fur began to darken, he roared in anger with such ferocity that the very ground seemed to roll with his call.

" ** _TAILS!"_**

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

A pretty pink hedgehog busied herself in her kitchen, making some light soup for her unexpected guest. Tails had showed up on Amy's doorstep a few hours ago, covered in dirt and grime and so many cuts and bruises her heart nearly stopped.

After she made the young kit bathe properly and bandaged him up, setting his sprained tail in a makeshift splint, she had him tell her what had happened.

She felt terrible for the tiny kit, having seen the changes in Sonic as well but having kept quiet. She loved Sonic, wholly and purely, but the way he always ran away was beginning to strain on her heart and she was afraid of him pushing her away completely if she asked.

"I had woken up a few hours after I had fallen asleep...but Sonic was gone. The storm had cleared up...so I went to find him as I was more afraid of being alone. I...really wished I hadn't..." Tails hiccuped, the terror on his face thick as his gaze flew far away in memory.

"I had tracked him back to Eggman's base...where I had been kept captive. He was completely destroying it and...and at first I thought it was Eggman that came back to scavenge from the wreckage, but now I'm sure it was just a robotic double from how it moved and acted. But it didn't occur to me then and...and...!"

Tails began to hyperventilate, and it took all of Amy's skills to calm him down as she cooed to him as she stroked his fur and hugged him gently.

Calmed by Amy's sweet scent of roses and strawberries, her gentle care eased the 8 year old enough so he could continue.

"Amy..h-he...oh it was terrible! At the time I didn't realize it was a robot like I said...so I thought it was the real Eggman and... _Sonic tore into him like an animal!_ " It was obvious Tails wouldn't be able to continue as the trauma was set in his young mind.

Amy could imagine just how bad it must have been, seeing the ashen tone on Tails face. Just remembering how he was that first hour distracted her enough that she almost burned the food.

Placing the soup in a pretty white China bowel that had little roses around the edge on a tray with some bread and a glass of water, Amy took the soup up to her guest room where she put Tails to rest after he recounted his ordeal. After years of chasing after Sonic and all they went through with Eggman, Amy had become very skilled in the medical arts, so she was amazed to find little infection despite the child's state.

Guess Sonic's...treatment...was to thank for that.

Entering into the guest room, Amy was met with its soft beige walls, light blue carpet and mint scented candles she always burned when Tails was visiting as it was the child's favorite. Curled up in the white sheets and beige comforter on the small twin size bed was the kit, still shivering and shaken though better than before.

Amy had just set the tray on the bedside and smiled as Tails' eyes lit up happily at the food when it happened, causing both their hearts to freeze before battering away in fear.

They heard the far away cry of the foxes name and almost felt time freeze at its angry voice.

At Dark Sonic's angry voice.


	2. Can't Hide

All was silent as the last echoes of the outraged cry died in the air around them. Amy gulped, trying to still her shaking body.  
"T-that sounded pretty far away...and he usually avoids me alot so I don't think he'll come here just yet looking for you..." She said, trying to cheer up Tails. She looked down at him as she said it though, and winced again. The small child was absolutely white, and she had to calm herself before going over to try and get him to eat.

No one knows why, but as everyone grew older and taller, Tails still remained so small. Sure, he was taller now than he was when he was 4 years old, but he never grew taller after he turned 8. He said it was mutation in his genes, probably the same that gave him his dual tails.

Amy had longer quills now, reaching a bit past her shoulders as she-with the help from the young genius-tended to them with a special formula that helped them grow. She was still only 12 years old, but she was already beginning to show a more feminine and curvy body as females of her species tended to. Rouge said she'd be a knock out in a few years, though she generally already was with her Piko Piko hammer!

Shaking her head, she got the kit to eat and put him back to bed. Afterwards she took the time to make sure every door and window was locked and secured, and she burned some extra candles as well to help mask Tail's scent while he rested at her house. Last thing the kit needed was Sonic-werehog or Dark or even both...- to come crashing in and disturbing him.

And honestly? She was a bit scared herself...Sonic was always running from her, or put her down...She loved him so much it hurt, but his rejection hurt more. She knew he needed to be a free spirit, led only by the winds and promises of adventure. He didn't want to be tied down by anything or anyone...

She didn't want to tie him down. Just wanted his affections. She fell in love with him, and loved that free spirit of his completely. Why would she want to chain him down, to deny him the very thing that first made her love him? That made absolutely no sense at all, she wanted him to be happy the most.

Sitting there on her couch, watching the door with her Hammer beside her just incase, Amy lost herself in memories. She remembered when she first met the famed Blue Blur, back when everyone called her Rosy the Rascal. She had gotten that nickname because at the time, she was very much a tomboy. Always getting into trouble and making some sort of mischief. Her father had been the first to use it, everytime he saw her dragging around a little toy hammer to help him with any construction or work that needed to be done.

Sonic had been around 9-10 years old then, and she had been captured by Metal Sonic when Robotnik found out there was another hedgehog family besides the main royal family. Sonic hadn't even waited for his siblings when he found out, dashing off to save her.

She lost her parents that day, but she found some one to love completely, and it also was the reason she trained so hard and became so strong to weild the Piko Piko hammer. She also never told him a certain secret she had kept for so long...only Queen Aleena knew the truth about herself and who her family was...

Her mind flashed forward to a far more recent memory, before Tails had disappeared. She had visited Sonic's home, wearing a pretty white sundress and white rose headband and sandals for a change and was carrying a gift bag.

She was so excited, she had spent months upon months researching and experimenting to make the best chilidog ever, _super specialty spicy_ with the perfect ingredients that could make anyone's mouth water just by the smell or sight alone. Her fingers were lightly burned and covered with bandages, chilidogs not really being her specialties but she hid it well with her gloves.

But Sonic...he hadn't wanted to see her...he had looked at her like he was terrified at first and then got annoyed, though he was still polite and kind. He had seemed a bit distracted, paranoid even; but she had just kept on, talking eagerly about what his new home would like once the castle was rebuilt, spending time with his siblings and mother...

She couldn't recall saying something that could have angered him, she hadn't even tried to force him into a date or anything! But he just suddenly snapped, wouldn't look her in the eyes or even in her general direction. As he got up to bolt like he typically did with a forced cocky grin, he had knocked her gift over, ruining the carefully prepared chilidog.

His last words were _'Can't take it anymore..._ ' before he sped out of the house, leaving her heartbroken and stunned.

It was obvious he meant he couldn't deal with her anymore...the way he acted was like she was a plague...She admitted she was a ...okay very forceful and open with her affections but she was trying to tone it down a bit. Be more ladylike and elegant...perhaps he would notice her then...and maybe she would grow more self-confidence as well.

"I wish you were here, Rob o' the hedge...I wish you were here, dear cousin..because you would know what to say and do in this situation..." She spoke sadly to the empty room.  
-.-.-

Dark Sonic had picked up the scent of the little kit not long after his cry, his heightened senses as sharp as his quills in his dark form, more so now thanks to his werehog form.  
The day was still young, barely noon when he tracked the scent of the fox kit and blood out of the forest. His Dark form didn't dissipate at all as the hours wore on, but he had control of himself for the most part.

He followed the scent to Amy Rose's home, but then the trail ended, the smell of mint and rose scented candles to strong for his ultra-sensitive nose to bear. Plus...he didn't want Amy to see him like this so he back tracked to the little home he and Tails shared right now.  
The kit wasn't there either, so Sonic made himself a nice and super spicy chilidog and sat down to think on where the kit could be. Tails couldn't fly with one of his tails sprained, and the Tornado was still in the garage. So that ruled out Angel Island or anywhere to far away. They lived by Mystic Ruins, so there was no way Tails could have made it to Station Square on his own in that condition.

The only thing Sonic could think of was Amy's house, as it was the closest home near the forest the kit could have ran to...Sonic looked down, angry at himself.

He didn't waste any expense when he had returned to that abandoned fortress where he had saved Tails. The kit was so deeply asleep and just so cute that Sonic didn't think he would awaken at all when he left. Sonic let loose, still in his werehog form.

He left nothing standing, and made sure there wouldn't be any evidence of the horrible expirements the madman had done to his little brother. He was even overly giddy when the auto-automation of Eggman appeared, obviously a robot by the scent and the sound he could hear of the mechanics inside it, sent to try and salvage anything from the fort.

He could still taste the terrible taste of oil and metal on his lips as he thought about how crazy he had gone on the robot, ripping it apart with his fangs, laughing as the machine screamed and begged for mercy. Eggman really wasted no expense on programming the robot's AI to act like the real thing it seemed, which fueled Sonic's sadistic fun.

Now that he was able to think clearly, munching far more slowly on his chilidog, he thought back to the scene. At one point he remember hearing a tiny gasp, and for a second he had caught a strong whiff of Tails scent. He hadn't thought much about it though at the time, having assumed it was just the robot making the noise and the scent coming from the destroyed vials of blood.

It dawned on him that perhaps that was really Tails coming upon the scene, seeing what he had done and was still doing...Sonic could have gone Dark on himself in that moment. His little brother must have been there, and was now probably more terrified than ever of him.

Nodding to himself as an idea began to emerge in his mind, he quickly down the chilidog...and a few more afterwards. Logically, Tails was probably hiding out at Amy's, so Sonic could kill two birds with one stone. Using his Dark form's ability, Sonic teleported out of the small home to set things up for that night, emerald eyes shining possessively.


	3. Can't Escape

As Sonic flittered from place to place, his fur slowly returning to it's brilliant cobalt tone, his mind wandered to the pink hedgehog that was obviously tending to his little brother. His fur grew dark once more when he thought about the last time he'd seen her. Angry and disappointed at himself the memories played like a record on loop and he could not find the way to make it stop.

She was a glimmering sight to him, so soft and dressed in white like an angel. He had been trying to keep his more animalistic characteristics under control as her soft scent nearly drove him crazy with need.  
He was 15 after all, and was a bundle of hormones increased by his fast tendencies and specialized DNA. So seeing Amy, with her mind-boggling smell, soft curves and beautiful face was more than he could control for the most part and placed him on edge.

After he had ran out, not wanting to accidentally hurt her...or worse...he took a nice long run around the planet a few times. When he returned home he was happy that she had left but a certain smell made his heart sink. Picking up the abandoned bag, he pulled out a cold chilidog that had once been so carefully wrapped and made. Was this what she was trying to give him even though he was being so cruel to her?

A fist struck out at a boulder beside the infuriated blue blur as the next memory assaulted him. Not only had he returned to find the chilidog-the best he'd ever had, even cold- but there had been a faint smell of salt water as well, obviously left by Amy and her tears. He'd hurt her so terribly then, that even if he had seen her a couple of times afterwards, especially when his little brother went missing, she never stuck around long.

Shaking his head, Sonic went back to work. This place had once been a mansion but had fallen into disrepair and memory after Robotnik had attacked, robotizing it's previous owners who-even freed-could not bear to return. It was here that he planned to make his surprise known.  
Tails had been talking about needing a bigger workshop after all,...and Sonic would need a place away from home from time to time as well. Why not spruce this up for both? Only thing he had to do was convince Amy to stay with them...but would she?

Amy had fallen asleep on the couch, no longer able to keep her eyes awake. Still her memories haunted her...

 ***Dream***  
 _A 5 year old Amy was running around, avoiding her tutor much to their displeasure. She had had enough lessons on etiquette and manners, now all she wanted to do was play! Her father always called her his little Rascal, which earned her the nickname of Rosy the Rascal._

 _Turning a corner with a giggling squeal, the little hedgehoglet did not notice the teal colored hedgehog in front of her before it was to late. With a yelp and a tangled mess of limbs, she found herself sitting in her cousins lap with his arms wrapped around her securely and an all-knowing smile grazing his muzzle. "Pray tell, dear cousin. Of what sort of devilry are you up to now?" Rob'o the hedge, at that time 10 years of age, stated to his little captive._

 _"I am fleeing from my daily lessons, cousin! I am not the next in line for our little kingdom of Mercia, you are, and I do not understand why they are trapping me inside so long." she replied, eloquently for one of such a young age. Rob laughed, petting her quills back down as they stuck up amusingly in all directions from their scuffle._

 _"You do know how our dear Aunt, your Lady Mother feels! As being the only other pureblooded Hedgehog royal family, we are allied with the Great Kingdom of Mobius. One day either I or you, or perhaps another sibling if we are so blessed, will be set to marry into that family to unite our peaceful Mercia with that of the Mobius kingdom." He chided gently, helping the hoglet back to her feet._

 _"But dear brother, I do not wish to marry! I want to stay here and be with you forever..." she pouted, her eyes as green as the most vibrant leaves shimmering as tears began to well. "T'would not be for a long time yet, dear cousin. Pry thee...let us retire to the Blacksmiths, he was working on a new bow for me and I do know how much you love to use the hammers."_  
 _"Okay!" She said, her little mind tossing the distressing topic far back as little minds tended to do at the thoughts of being able to play with the hammers once more. The blacksmith was also her father's favorite haunting place so perhaps he would play with her to._

 ***Dream ends***

With a groan, Amy awoke with the twittering birds outside her window, and a killer ache in her neck and back. With a quick check on Tails and that the windows and doors were still locked, she took a quick shower to let the cooling heat of the steaming liquid to clear her mind. She had not dreamed of her cousin in ages, and had not even seen him nor her homeland after Robotnik had attacked and destroyed everything. She knew not if he was even alive still, hiding somewhere and rebuilding their peaceful forest kingdom.

After rubbing some lotion into her fur and drying her body and quills, Amy set to work on breakfast for two. Gazing at her hands she winced, trying to hold back the tears. They still bore the cuts and burns from when she made Sonic's chilidog, strangely refusing to heal like such small wounds tended. It was as if they stayed to be the physical representation of her wounded heart almost, and with a resounding sigh she covered them with a clean pair of gloves after she finished cooking.

"What smells so good...?" A groggy little voice asked behind her, making her cute little ears swivel towards the kit standing at the doorway. "Biscuits and gravy with sausage and sunny side up eggs." Amy stated, pushing her inner pains away to smile cheerfully at the child. "Yummy!" the kit replied, eagerly settling down into one of the chairs.  
After breakfast, accompanied by milk or orange juice depending on preference, Amy helped the kit take another good bath and changed his bandages. Once Tails was taken care of, watching his favorite channel in the living room after dosing up on some medicine, Amy went to her specialty room.

It was located in the basement, and was a room that none of her friends knew about except Knuckles, as he had helped her carry some of the items down here. It was her own personal workout gym, with weights, a treadmill and stair climber, ballet bar, a stereo on one side and the other wall decked out from edge to edge in a full mirror similar to ones found in dance studios and ballet. The floor was smooth polished wood and the walls and ceiling were a soft off-white color. At one corner, if she so needed a break and did not wish to climb the stairs back up into her home, she had a small comfortable chair, table and a small bookshelf.

Turning on her stereo to one of her favorite songs, "I'll Stand By You" by The Pretenders, she began to work out. Clothed in a tight tank top that showed off her belly and low riding biker shorts and a pair of socks, she twisted and turned. Perhaps this clothing wasn't suited for her age group by human standards, but she was a Hedgehog and their rules and standards tended to differ from their human counterparts in many ways.

Tails, his ears twitching at the faint music filtering in from downstairs, switched off the TV and went to investigate. Amy's apparel had startled him a bit earlier, but as this was her own home he just shrugged it off as her home apparel.  
He snuck softly down, following the faint beat and rhythm of the familiar tune through a door and down the steps to the basement. He had never known Amy had a basement before, though regrettably he realized perhaps he had never paid enough attention.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, the kit poked his head into the well lit room. And gapped...and gapped...

Amy was already far into her workout, pushing herself harder than before as if to force her thoughts out with each move and step. So far was she gone she didn't even hear the kit slowly moving into the room to settle on the chair.  
Was this how Amy had gotten so strong? Tails curled up with his good tail curled around him for warmth as he watched her. The pink hedgehog's fur was already matted with sweat, and she seemed desperate to do something though the meaning was lost to the kit. At least down here he felt safe, upstairs Sonic could have busted in and got to the poor child before Amy could have reacted.

Though even that made the kit shake his head. Sonic wouldn't bust in, definitely not here at least, so Tails was positive he was the safest in this house no matter where he was located. Besides, Amy impressed Tails.  
She was a normal hedgehog, though her ability to summon various sized hammers of infinite number was impressive as well, but besides that she was normal. Tails had his twin tails and genius intellect, Sonic his super speed, and Knuckles was the strongest Mobian alive next to Shadow who was the Ultimate Life form.

Manic was a super thief with an intellect that rivaled Tails, and Sonia had her super spin and photographic memory. But Amy...well...no one even knew where she had come from or where her home was. Generally they didn't ask, knowing that it was probably a terrible memory for her after Robotnik came. But now Tails couldn't help but wonder. Being friends and part of the team that helped over through the tyrant and constantly defended the freed planet had it's perks definitely, but Amy had items in her home he had not considered before. Items that he would only...expect to find in a castle. Perhaps gifts from Queen Aleena or Sonia..?

Amy was lost in her mind, the music having carried her consciousness away to a better place. She mewled in pleasure silently as her muscles stretched wondrously and her joints and back popped in the right places. She was probably going to need another shower, but now if she did need to fight, she was already warmed up for the next week! Once CD had made a full rotation of its songs that Amy returned to herself, and saw the child asleep in her chair as she walked to the table that held her water bottle.

Embarrassed to have been caught, and not even knowing how long Tails had been there made it worse. Her pretty pink fur was died crimson around her cheeks, and she made the kit swear not to tell anyone. Everyone thought of her as weak and untrained, just as a child only good for swinging her hammer, it was better that way.

Just like that a week passed, and Tails did not once step foot outside. Neither did Amy for that matter, as she had stocked up prior to this event so had enough food to last. Tails was, eventually, allowed to tinker with some of Amy's work out equipment before he took her toaster apart...again...

The kit also learned new parts to Amy no one knew before.

Like how she studied constantly on mannerisms and etiquette, practiced cooking and knitting, and the insecurities that the normally outgoing hedgehoglett never showed to any one else.

Then it was like a switch, they had let their guard down for just a bit, for sure that Sonic would not come for them any time soon...only to have a knock resound on the door.

Amy, confused as she wasn't expecting visitors, thought nothing about walking up to open the door with her trade mark sweet smile...only to pale, stutter and slam the door shut.

Sonic stood there on the other side.


	4. Can't Scream

Sonic winced, as the vintage designed oak wood door slammed in his face before he could even get a syllable out. A quick glance down confirmed that he was still in his Dark form, his quills standing tall and the foreboding aura lingering around him. He had to deal with Egghead before coming over, and the sight of the foolish Doctor had made him revert...again.

The Doctor had thought it was a good time to ..."check in" on the Hedgehog, attacking a small village outside of Station Square earlier that day in another of his schemes to reclaim the planet. Perhaps it was just to see if Sonic was still in his Dark Form, but for some reason the Doctor hadn't hung around long, and left soon after he had gotten what he set out to get.

Sonic was confused, once he had appeared and destroyed the robots, already turning Dark at the sight of the Doctor so soon after what had transpired, Robotnik had shot at him with a wide ranged laser which seemed to have...scanned him almost before fleeing quickly. That left the Hedgehog baffled and angry that his chance to truly kill the obese man had disappeared, not wanting to kill him in front of the many villagers who had returned after the battle.

He sighed, knowing he was going to have to do this the hard way. He wanted to come retrieve them that very night as he had planned, but getting the rest of the surprise set up and restoring that old Mansion by himself took longer than he had planned.  
Oh well, he was here now and his little brother and pretty little Rose wasn't going to escape again. And perhaps it was due to the effects of his Dark form, but he laughed a little evilly as he easily placed a gloved hand on the already locked door...and destroyed it.

"Ready or not~ Here I come!"  
-

Amy had wasted not a second after she had slammed the door shut, locking it quickly and grabbing Tails. She ran and sent him to the basement, as there was an emergency escape route down there. She had it installed ages ago when she got this house, incase Eggman ever decided to launch an attack at her home again.

"But what about you?!" The kit cried, as Amy quickly told him to escape.

"I'll stay here and try to buy you some time, alright? Your hurt still, badly, and he was Dark! I won't risk your safety, Miles!" She exclaimed frantically, shocking the poor genius with the use of his real name. After securing the basement door behind Tails, after making sure he was already half way down the stairs to the exit she had described him, she hid the door.

The basement had been cleverly disguised, the idea coming from the young kit a few days prior and now she was more than glad he had thought of it as the book case clicked into place. Just seconds after she had sealed the door and summoned her hammer there was a loud explosion from the hallway that lead to her front door, and splinters of wood and smoke bellowed out.

As Dark Sonic's confident and teasing remark sung out through the destruction, Amy as sure her fate was sealed. Whatever that fate may be.

-  
Sonic sauntered in, the little bouquet of Roses and Daisies he had brought left crumbled and forgotten behind him, forgotten after Amy had slammed the door shut. His eyes scanned the room, the scent of his little brother strong and sweet and mixed with his future mates.

His werehog form, although it was still bright day, simmered just beneath the surface of his hedgehog body, and the animal inside had already decided his mate needed to be punished and claimed after sorting through his memories and having the time to do so this past week.  
Sonic couldn't agree more.

He didn't plan to rape her or anything, goodness no! He was a hero after all, and a gentleman (sometimes), plus she was still only 12, he'd at least wait till she was 15 before doing such a thing to her. But that didn't mean he couldn't mark her as his now. He smirked as he saw her, hormones raging stronger at her scent and her apparel. She was clothed in a soft peach pink gown with green embroidery. It was obviously a night gown that flared out and made her look like a princess. It was an Empire styled one, if he remembered the long lectures he had gotten from Sonia during the times he had went with her shopping.

She also wore a wispy robe over it, tied securely underneath her small bust before draping around her, brushing the floor softly around her skippered feet. She looked so cute standing there all small and shivering while trying to look threatening with her hammer.

"Aw, Ames~ Aren't you happy to see me?" Sonic teased, stepping closer and smirking growing as she hesitantly took a step back. His sharp eyes caught her ungloved hands, soft and dainty looking despite the threatening hammer and noticed the old wounds. "Your hurt, Ames. Why not put that Hammer away?" He cooed cockily, before dodging as she swung at him to get him to back up as she made a mad dash towards her back door to try and get some distance between them.

"A race? Sounds good to me..." He smirked, disappearing and reappearing to cut off her escape route. "Let's see, if you win...I'll take you to Twinkle Park like you've always wanted." He chirped, with a big grin on his handsome face as she yelped and fell backwards, skittering back as far as she could as he walked calmly toward her.

"What's wrong Amy? I thought you'd be ecstatic for such an offer, why so afraid? Usually your the one chasing me!" He said laughing happily, although his Dark form made it sound evil. She swung her hammer again, and this time he didn't bother to dodge. Instead, Sonic caught it easily in his gloved hand and crushed it as if it was made out of paper. He winced though once the fear he could smell off of her increased 10 fold, escalating to sheer terror as her beautiful eyes welled with tears.

He sighed, deciding to end the little game and quickly pinned her beneath him. She had backed herself into a corner, still sitting on the floor so he placed both hands beside her head on either wall and stuck both his knees between her legs as he cornered her.

"Okay, never mind the race, we both know I'd win anyway." He cooed gently now, nuzzling her head affectionately. "Just tell me where Tails went, and be a good girl and come with me, okay?" He spoke softly, but growled when she shook her head quickly and cowered even more beneath him. With a sad sigh he brought one gloved hand to her cheek and spoke sadly.

"I hate seeing you so afraid of me, Amy, but I suppose having a bit of fear before I punish you is a good thing." He said, and her eyes snapped open in terror before fluttering shut as her body fell limp.

Teleporting to the room back at the mansion Sonic had designed for her, he tucked her in and made sure the doors and windows were locked...though perhaps that was unneeded after he clamped the chain handcuff around her left anklet that connected her to the wall beside the bed.  
With a quick kiss to the unconscious pinkette's forehead, Sonic teleported back to the house. "Now, where are you Tails?" He called cockily, sniffing around before finding the scent strongest behind a bookshelf.

One quick blast of energy later and Dark sonic was sauntering down the stairs whistling merrily. "I didn't know Ames had a basement! Cool!" He said, sounding like his old self almost as he took in all the equipment around him as he entered into the room.

His ears wilted as he looked at everything, the strong scent of Amy pervading his senses and calming him to a degree with it's sweet smell. "She...really worked...so hard to try and keep up with me huh..? To be able to fight beside all of us..." He said softly, his hand running down one of the railings of the treadmill as the realization dawned on him just how much effort she really put into everything.  
He never would have guessed either.

He thought back, everyone always gave Amy Rose so much crap, even he did. Put her down, insulted her, hated her to the point that many degraded her so completely that some had even stated they wished her existence would end. Annoying, whiny, bratty...childish...Sonic winced as memories of his own voice making those insults cluttered into his mind as well to enlarge the turmoil. And yet...she still loved him...  
He who ran away, he who insulted her. He who at times hated her...

And she had worked so hard to try and be useful to...to help protect Mobius...to protect her home...to...protect...him...  
Shaking his head, he followed the smell of his little brother down through a secret passage way that led into an underground tunnel. Now somber and his mind full of thoughts about his Rose and concerned for his little brother. Sonic wasted no more time speeding down the soft lit hallway.

Tails tripped, the rushing air behind him letting him know that Sonic had entered into the tunnel behind him. He was almost at the end, and the kit could see the light shining through the cracks of a wooden door. His tail hurt so badly now, having forced it to work to help speed him up.  
If Sonic was already after him, then what had happened to Amy? Did Sonic...hurt her...?! No..he wouldn't have...But Tails was unsure.  
Closer...closer the child got to the light, to the outside, to safety.  
Tails panted, his body ached something fierce, but just as his small hand brushed the door nob to force open the door and into the warmth of the daylight's sun, he felt arms wrap securely around his little shoulders and waist to tug him flush against a firm chest.  
"Gotcha, little bro..."


	5. Confession

Sonic paced, his little brother tucked in his own bed and bandages rewrapped around the wounds that had been torn open and his tail reset in a splint. He was normal now, his animalistic nature settled and under control for now. He must have ran a hundred laps around the Earth after wards, berating himself for scaring Amy and Tails the way he had.

With his mind finally cleared, freed from the Darkness and feeling more in control then ever, Sonic felt terrible. He had gone back to his old home he had shared with the kit and completely cleared it out, getting Tails new workshop set up with all his gadgets and gizmos with the Tornado in the garage. He had also returned to Amy's home and did the same, though he had packed her clothes with his eyes closed to avoid embarrassment.

He wanted them comfortable, wanted them happy! Just...knew he would not be able to let them live away from him without the Werehog opposing it to a dangerous degree until he learned how to control it better. With a heavy heart and knowing he was way in over his head, Sonic took a trip Angel Island upset and ashamed. He needed his mother now...and her guidance. Though that meant he was going to have to confess as well, and he feared his mother's reaction once he told her.

Amy awoke with a whimpering groan, twisting as her mind began to awaken to the scents and sounds around her. Her bed felt a lot softer than usual, though it didn't have it's usual calming scent of lavender that she knew.

As her mind awoke, memories swept in behind it like a tidal wave and Amy snapped to attention faster.

Dark Sonic, Tails...

Startled, she looked around. This was not her room, and whimpering she realized with dread that what she remembered hadn't been just a terrible dream. She pushed back the plush comforter and tried to stand, only to shiver at the twinkling sound of chains. Looking down at her petite ankle, she blanched at the thick metal cuff connected to a chain that was secured to the wall beside her.

The chain was long though, allowing access to every part of the room, including being able to go through a small door located near the bed that led to a bathroom. It just didn't give her access to the door that led to the hallway to leave the room. Crystalline tears welled within her leaf green orbs, and desperately she tried to break the chains but they proved to be just to strong.

She felt small and vulnerable in the relatively large room, and to try and get her mind off of her captivity, she began to examine the room she was trapped within. The walls were a light, cherry blossom pink and the carpet was a deep emerald green shade. The trimming was a white lace pattern, and if the situation was any different, Amy would have adored it. Above her hung a glittering chandelier with little rose ornaments, and the furniture was all white oak wood. It was a room fit for a Princess, and she would know, having had plenty of sleep overs with Sonia.

What startled her more was that her decorations, things from her home were there as well. Her glass figurine collection, her books, even her clothes had been placed in the closet and the drawers! Though she was slightly amused by the array of her clothes. It looked like whoever had put her clothes away had done it blindfolded. She knew it had to have been Sonic, so at least he had the decency to try and not look at her undergarments! Though that only served to worry her once more...why had Sonic brought her things here?

On the white and gold vanity, she found a note next to her assorted lotions and she picked it up with shaking hands, which-she noticed- had been bandaged carefully over the old wounds. She opened it up, almost afraid of what it would say. She recognized Sonic's messy scribbles instantly.

 _"Dear Amy,_

 _Sorry for what I did, couldn't help it! I know it was way past uncool of me to bust in like that and destroy your home._

 _Thanks for taking care of my little brother for me, I really appreciate it._

 _Do you like the room? I did the best I could, guess all those shopping sprees and tips from Sonia did have some purpose! Sorry about the chains though...can't have you running away. I'm in control right now but if I lost you and Tails again I don't know if I'd be able to stay this way. I'll take the chains off when I return, then we'll go from there. Sound good?_

 _Awesome!_

 _Sorry about the state of your clothes too...didn't want you coming after me with your hammer for looking at your um...privates. Anyway! Food is in the drawer in the bedside table, wasn't sure when you'd wake up and I didn't want it getting...actually I'm not sure why I put it in the drawer now that I think about it...wait why I'm I writing that...anyway! See you when I get back~_

 _Your way past cool dude in blue,_

 _Sonic"_

Amy laughed weakly, Sonics personality shining through with the letter with how it jumped so quickly from topic to topic. Stepping lightly over to the bedside table, she opened the drawer warily wondering what sort of concoction Sonic had left for her. "Oh brother..." She sighed with a smile, staring down at the cooling chilidogs. "Of course..." She murmured, sitting down back on the edge of the white sheeted four poster bed and rose petal comforter.

There she ate, and she cried with each bite. Sonic said he was back to normal...but he still kept her chained in an unknown room like some high class prisoner, so what has he done with Tails?

Off in another room, Tails was awakening as well as a beam of sunlight filtered through the window through the airy light blue curtains. "W-Where am ...I...?" He coughed, his throat sore. Glancing around, he noted the room with wary curiosity. The walls were a soft Mother of Pearl and the carpet a thick, fluffy orange of a soft shade. His bed was very soft, high quality four poster with made with the same Dark Oak wood like the rest of the furniture in the room.

Getting up gingerly as his body ached, he noticed the fresh bandages as he began to look around a bit more thoroughly. His framed pictures hung on the walls, many taken while he grew up. The majority were of him and Sonic, some where group pictures with all of their friends, and one special one was of the Royal family huddled together for a family picture with Tails participating as well. Sonia and Manic knelt on either side of a sitting Sonic with Tails cuddled in the Blue Blurs lap and Queen Aleena and King Jules standing beside them with hands on the children's shoulders. Everyone was smiling so happily in the photo...

It had been taken a few months after the King had been rescued from the depths of a forgotten underground factory Robotnik had, and the royal family officially adopted Tails into their fold. It was the happiest moment of his life, now not only did he have a big brother, he gained a big sister, another big brother, plus a Mother and Father!

Shaking his head before he let himself be distracted by memories, he continued his investigations. The kit was shocked to see his books in a nearby bookshelf that left enough room for him to get at least 20 more, his tool kit and other Knick knacks set up around the room on various shelves and tables. He also noticed he was barefoot when he spotted his shoes beside the door, the socks he had been wearing no where in sight.

Unlike Amy though, the little kit was not chained up and quietly trotted out into the hallway after reading Sonic's note, which told the child how sorry Sonic was and that Sonic got him a surprise in another room, directions given. The kit had passed on the cold chilidogs though, his stomach in knots and queasy at the very thought of food. He followed the directions to a T through the maze of hallways in the soft lit mansion, the only light coming from the locked windows that showed the forest beyond. He wished he could say the house was cold and foreboding, but in reality it was warmly heated to a comfortable temperature and looked very inviting. So when he opened a door that led to the mysterious room, Tails was frozen in shock.

It was huge, taking up what the kit thought could be at least a half of a basement that belonged in some Grand Mansion. All of his tools, machines, gadgets and gizmos and who knows what else was there, settled undamaged in numerable boxes awaiting to be set up and placed where the owner would want. There was even a hammock set up in one corner with pillows and blankets for when the child would fall asleep while working-which was often. Backtracking from the amazing room, Tails followed his hearing which led him to where Amy was kept captive, and with a quick work picking the lock, Tails could be found cuddling the pinkette upon her bed. Like it or not, they were trapped there till Sonic returned.

And Amy was the only one who could comfort the child.

"I am very disappointed in you, Ogilvie ." Queen Aleena admonished the young hero in private in a small room of their villa that Knuckles allowed them to stay in while they awaited the palace to be rebuilt. The Queen was without her crown today, dressed in a fine white gown of soft silk and dark blue slippers. Her hair had been trimmed up, losing it's rocker style it had gained while she had been on the run and now fell in gentle waves of sparkling amethyst.

Sonic winced at the use of his real name passing his mothers lips, fighting back the pinpricks of tears that had been threatening to fall after he had recounted the events to his mother. At first she had been horrified, sorrowful, and at some points-disgusted even. At first, he thought for sure his mother would punish him, maybe even disown him. A part of him thought that was surely just what he deserved.

So it came as a shock when his mother hugged him instead, and the cool droplets of her own tears hit the top of his head which freed the ones he was trying so hard to hold back. "You've suffered so much, my little one..." She stated finally. "You've caused great pain, that is true, but you've also had to deal with a great and terrible power that's caused you a terrible despair. While I am disappointed in the fact you felt the need to not tell your mother of these things sooner, I can only help you to rectify the present and repair the future." She soothed.

"Yeah bro, you should have told us like way before this got outta hand.." Manic stated from his seat beside Sonia on the other couch. The two had sat there quietly hearing what transpired, amazed and concerned about the changes their triplet had gone through. "Yeah, after what Robuttnik did to little Tails, I would have snapped too!" Sonia tried to comfort, and the pink and green hedgehogs joined in with the family hug to comfort Sonic.

Sonic finally choked, unleashing his pent up sobs. He thought for sure his family would turn their backs on him, would claim him a monster and disown him...It was to bad their father was back in Mobotropolis, over seeing the reconstructions, as Sonic would have liked to see where the elder hedgehog stood on the matter along with Uncle Chuck- who was with the King.

"We'll head with you back to the home you fixed up, sound good bro?" Manic chirped after the hug ended. "Yes, and I'll go meet with the Oracle. Perhaps he would know of a method to help control and suppress your Dark side and the Werehog." Aleena spoke softly, petting her little boys head gently as he leaned against her side once more.

"Though still, I'm surprised to hear you fixed up a whole mansion, Sonic!" Sonia chirped, hoping to ease the tensions a little. "Well, I fixed it up the best I could at least. It's livable now but some wings are still ...ah...under construction...? It's not like I had to do much, just some cleaning and such...the mansion was still in relatively good shape even after being abandoned." He confessed, blushing lightly as Manic joked about how Sonic should take up a job in architecture. It was good to know his family still supported him, and while they didn't fully agree with him keeping Tails and Amy there against their wills...they did offer to help.

Plus as Sonia put it, Sonic was terribly unfashionable. Someone had to help poor Amy before she became a fashion disaster at his hands!


End file.
